


Helena

by BookishSiren



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Baby! Hat Kid, Dad!Prince, Gen, single dad! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishSiren/pseuds/BookishSiren
Summary: --Yet right now, patience seemed to be the last thing on his mind, as he bounced his leg outside the nurse filled room, unable to concentrate on the words on his laptop. Every second since Vanessa had kicked him out; quoting his ‘anxious air’ as her reasoning; seemed to drag on inexhaustibly.--





	Helena

Patience was a virtue, especially as a ruler. You had to be patient, keep a level head, never impatient and eager to jump the gun. This was something that Augustus did his best to abide by, even outside of negotiations and conferences.

Yet right now, patience seemed to be the last thing on his mind, as he bounced his leg outside the nurse filled room, unable to concentrate on the words on his laptop. Every second since Vanessa had kicked him out; quoting his ‘anxious air’ as her reasoning; seemed to drag on inexhaustibly.

Finally after what had felt like years, a nurse steps through the door with a, “Your Majesty?”

At her words, he quickly stands up, and walks over with a worried look on his face. “Is everything alright? Vanessa and-”

Holding up he hands placatingly she smiles up at him tiredly, “Yes sir, both of them are good. There were some complications, so the queen is a bit tired now. The child in the other hand is as hale as can be. Would you like to meet h-”

“Yes!” he exclaims; his joy overriding any etiquette for a moment; before remembering his manners. “I mean, yes, I would greatly appreciate getting to meet my child, thank you.”

Despite the quick switch into formality it's quite obvious that he's all but vibrating with nerves. It’s quite a touching scene, and something inside her that had been agitated by the queen's reaction to her infant child settles with a warm feeling.

She leads him to a small unoccupied room with a reclining chair, and tells him that they'll bring the child to him in here as not to disturb the queen’s rest. He nods and paces across the floor in the moments that she's gone.

She's holding a small bundle when she returns. Rather than transferring it over to him, she asks him to sit down in the chair and recline. Although he’s unsure about it, he does what she say. Only then does she hand over the small bundle, resting the infant; face down on the left side of his chest, saying “Meet your daughter, your majesty.”

Carefully she shows him how to properly hold her, both when holding her like that, and when holding her in his arms.

It’s so heartwarming to see how careful he touches her, tears flowing down his cheeks proudly. After a while, she falls asleep right there on him. It's only then, that he tears his eyes from her and back to the nurse whom he asks “Did Vanessa give her a name?”

It takes a lot for her not to wince at that, recalling how readily the queen had pushed her daughter away, claiming she was exhausted. Instead she shakes her head, indicating that no, Vanessa had not named the girl.

For a moment a slight frown crosses his face, but it's gone as he looks back down at the quietly snoozing infant rising and falling with his breaths. 

“She's so tiny, I'm actually scared that I'll hurt her,” he half wheezes, quiet as not to wake her.

All is silent as he gently traces his fingers over her. He only stops when a lightbulb lights up in his eyes and he whispers, “Helena. Helena Arrietty.”

On him, the newly dubbed Helena shifts slightly, almost as if she's trying to nuzzle into him. At it, his tears start flowing again and he murmurs to her,

“Hello Helena, I'm your dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> A pre-prologue to my Single Dad! AU where our dear prince manages to avoid death via Vanessa out of luck and survives long enough to become a king and a father before booking it outta there after some revelations.


End file.
